Trip of a Lifetime
by twocrazywriters0331
Summary: Rachel & Sadie are internet friends who meet up for a road trip to LA for the Eclipse Premiere where hijinks ensue. Rachel has been crushing hard on Robert Pattinson while Sadie has been swooning all over Jackson Rathbone. Will the girls get their guys?


**Preface**

My name is Rachel Bronson and I'm just a plain Jane average every day girl aside from one thing. I have a secret. Well its more like an obsession. Technically it's called a Robsession. That doesn't make much sense does it? Let me tell you a bit about me.

I'm twenty-four years old and I'm from Lynchburg, Virginia. It's in the middle of the bible belt and the center of all Christianity in Virginia as Liberty University and Jerry Falwell have laid claim to my fair city. There isn't much to do in Lynchburg because the good church goers of the city have frowned upon all the fun things. So I spend my free time, which is the majority of it since I'm an editor from home, at home surfing the web. It's kind of how I stumbled upon fanfiction.

I fell in love with the _Twilight _book series as soon as it came out. As a person in the literary world, I'd heard about Stephenie Meyer's books and was anticipating their release. To say I was blown away would be an understatement. The love that Edward had for Bella and for it to be returned... ugh!

When the series was over I felt like I couldn't get enough. I started searching the web for books relating to the topic and eventually found fanfiction. I immersed myself in the world of _Twilight_ and rarely came out unless I was working. I found stories that were written so eloquently that should be novels themselves and I found stories that were just plain pathetic, but I read them all.

Through the world of fanfiction I found out that there was a screenplay in production for the first novel. I was beyond ecstatic. Everyone in the fanfiction world was in turmoil about some actor playing the part of Edward Cullen. I looked him up and realized he had played Cedric Diggory in the Harry Potter films. He was a very attractive man and didn't quite deserve the treatment the fans were giving him. He needed the benefit of the doubt.

Once the movie released I went and saw it alone, as usual. The movie was so different from the novel, but still very good and the actor played Edward to a 'T'. His name? Robert Pattinson...

From that moment on I became Robsessed, as the press called it. I stalked the blog sites and read Robert Pattinson fanfiction. I refused to listen to or read any paparazzi fodder. It was all gossip as far as I was concerned. Eventually I ran out of stories to read or authors weren't updating their stories fast enough for me so I decided to write my own. As an editor I was able to be grammatically correct in my writing along with being correct punctuation-wise.

I soon found myself as a beta-reader. A beta-reader is basically in layman's terms an online editor in the fanfiction world. They also serve as a 'doula' of sorts for the author; providing support, comfort, ideas, etc. I became really close with one of my authors, a Sadie Downey. Sadie was a twenty-three year old blonde haired hazel eyed ball of fire from Baltimore, Maryland. She loved Jackson Rathbone and anything to do with the _Twilight_ series.

After spending months working on her story and talking about our lives, Sadie and I started joking about taking a road trip for the third installment of the _Twilight Saga:Eclipse_ which was due to premiere June 30th in LA. We joked about it for a few weeks, but secretly I was actually looking into it. I had money saved up and could afford the trip across the country along with a hotel. I had plenty of vacation time accrued. Why couldn't we do it?

In April, Sadie sent me an email telling me that she really wanted to do it. She really wanted to make the trip to LA. She had already put in for two weeks vacation and had another week saved to the side just in case. She had also looked into hotels along the way from Maryland to LA. She'd figured that she would come by Lynchburg and pick me up and then we'd be on our way. I was flabbergasted.

I immediately emailed her back with my plans after sending my boss my request for three weeks vacation, I was playing it save. I told her that I'd take care of the trip there and the hotel in LA if she paid for the trip back. I received an immediate email from her saying 'It's on!'.

Over the next two months we finalized routes and plans for our trip knowing that we'd never get a glimpse of either Robert or Jackson but we just wanted to be in the same city as them. See the movie the same night as them. That sort of thing.

On Friday June 25th, five days before the premiere Sadie pulled up outside my apartment and for the first time we met. She was short, maybe five foot two inches tall and she was skinny, but had a large chest. Her blonde hair with brown highlights were shining as the sun went down and her hazel eyes were glistening with excitement.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" she cried jumping from the drivers side of her compact car. She leapt in my arms and twirled me around.

"Uh, me either," I replied as I hugged her back. I wasn't the type to be so exubertant.

"Well let's get your stuff in the car!" she cried.

I helped her load my bags in the trunk and then settled in the passenger seat with my tote bag of travel goodies. I was ready for the trip, but was I ready for Sadie?


End file.
